Christmas in New York
by gothamgirl28
Summary: The Bransons visit Martha in the States for Christmas and Sybbie wins the heart of her great-grandma. Canon era but a Sybil lives AU.


Here is the first chapter of my Secret Santa fic for the amazing Patano. Chapter 2 will be posted by Sunday. I'm sorry for the delay.

* * *

RMS _Aquitania_

Wednesday, December 10, 1924

"Mummy! Da! Hurry up! I want to see Lady Liberty!"

Sybil and Tom Branson looked at each other and chuckled. Their only child, four year old Sybil Martha Branson, had taken to her first ocean voyage with aplomb. For the little girl, there was nothing scary about the ship. Sybbie saw this has a grand adventure. And the first part of the adventure was coming to an end.

"Sybbie, darling, please be patient. We'll be ready momentarily," Sybil told her daughter.

Tom smiled. "Is everything packed?"

"It should be. Let me do one more sweep of the room to make sure."

It took her five minutes, but Sybil looked through the room and caught one missing item - one of her daughter's hair clips. She placed it into her purse and announced that they were ready to go up to the deck.

"Finally!" huffed Sybbie.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Tom hurried over and opened it, seeing the familiar face of the steward that had assisted them throughout their voyage.

"Hello, James."

The young man smiled at the family. "Good morning, Mr. Branson, Mrs. Branson, and Miss Sybbie. I wanted to let you know that now would be a good time to move to the deck to see the Statue of Liberty as we sail into Ellis Island."

He paused to look at the youngest Branson. "I know Miss Sybbie has been looking forward to seeing her."

Sybbie beamed at the young steward. "Thank you, Mr. James!"

Her parents chuckled both at her enthusiasm and at how James's ears went red at being called Mr. James.

"Thank you, James," Sybil replied.

The Bransons put on their winter coats and headed up to the second class deck. Once there, Tom picked up Sybbie who instantly wrapped her little arms around her father's neck. Sybil stood back a little to watch father and daughter together.

 _Those two are as thick as thieves_ , she thought.

She stood there for several minutes, looking at her two loves, as the deck became populated with other people who wanted to see Lady Liberty. So absorbed was she in her thoughts, that Sybil missed her family calling her over at first.

"Mummy! Mummy! Come here!"

Sybil broke out of her reverie and joined her family at the railing. She wrapped her arm around Tom and gave them each kisses. The family huddled together, braving the cold.

Leaning in, Sybil softly asked her daughter, "Are you excited for Christmas in New York?"

The little girl grinned and nodded her head vigorously. "Yes!"

Fifteen minutes later, the Bransons got their first glimpse of the Statue of Liberty. Sybbie was blown away by Lady Liberty and could only gasp on seeing her.

Tom kissed his daughter on her temple. "Do you remember the words on Lady Liberty's podium?"

She shook her head, overwhelmed by everything she was seeing. He smiled at her and began to recite the last lines of "The New Colossus" to her.

"Give me your tired, your poor,

Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free,

The wretched refuse of your teeming shore.

Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me,

I lift my lamp beside the golden door!"

* * *

Several hours later, the Bransons had gone through Ellis Island and were now arriving via ferry at the Battery. Sybbie had fallen asleep and was currently curled up in her father's arms.

"Pass her over to me. You're going to need to carry the luggage," Sybil said.

Tom was about to do so when the little girl began to squirm.

"I think that won't be necessary. She's waking up."

Sybbie rubbed her eyes and then popped them open. "Are we there yet?"

Her parents chuckled. "A few more minutes. The ferry is pulling into the dock right now, replied Tom.

"Good. I'm hungry."

"We'll get something to eat once we're back on land."

"Mmkay."

Ten minutes later, the Bransons set foot on land. They were unsurprisingly greeted by Martha Levinson's chauffeur and surprisingly by Martha herself.

"Sybil, darling!" she called as she approached. "Welcome to America and more importantly New York City!

Sybil smiled at her grandmother's greeting. "Thank you for inviting us, grandmama."

Martha kissed Sybil then moved over to Tom. "Hello, Tom. Still as handsome as ever."

Tom blushed. "Thank you, Mrs. Levinson."

"Mrs. Levinson! We're family! Call me Martha!"

Sybbie gasped on hearing the woman's name. "Martha is my middle name!

Martha turned to look at the little girl. "Oh, Sybil she's gorgeous! Formally introduce us!

Sybil grinned. "Sybil Martha Branson meet Martha Levinson my grandmother and your great-grandmother and namesake."

"Please to meet you," the little girl said her voice filled with awe.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, darling Sybbie let's get in the warm car. I have a luncheon ready for us at my home. But I also have a thermos of hot chocolate and roasted chestnuts waiting for us in the car. Maguire, is the luggage in the car?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well as they say in Italy, Andiamo!"

Martha took Sybbie's hand and together they led the group into the car. Once settled, with Sybbie tucked into Martha's side, they were off and heading uptown.

Martha focused all of her attention on Sybbie. "Can you read, darling?"

"A little. Daddy is teaching me."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! I love books!"

"Fantastic! There's a huge and beautiful library on Fifth Avenue I will need to take you to while you're here in New York."

The little girl's eyes widened in delight.

"Wow! Can daddy come too? He loves books."

"Why of course he can!"

For the rest of the ride uptown, Sybbie and Martha planned out their, as Martha called it, "Great Christmas Adventure."


End file.
